


8:20 pm

by irenephobia



Series: Happenings [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: yearning and longing(lowercase)
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: Happenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934218
Kudos: 4





	8:20 pm

**Author's Note:**

> staring twitching put my heart in dis hope u enjoy

sakura was a very simple person, she lived alone in a quaint little town in korea, it was fine that way she liked it alone, sakura is a normal college student or rather she was until lee chaeyeon came into her life, it was 7 pm sakura constantly checked her phone she didn’t want to bother chaeyeon so she was waiting for her to make the first move to distract herself she played a game on her ps4,  
it was 8 pm sakura still awaiting chaeyeon to message her, she glanced at her phone for the a millionth time tonight, she distracted herself again,  
it was 9 pm sakura was starting to lose her mind did chaeyeon just not want to talk to her? the two girls were best friends always glued to each other there’s no way chaeyeon wouldn’t want to talk to her right?  
it was 11 pm, sakura has been waiting and waiting, sakura glanced at her phone for an umpteenth time, she couldn’t keep waiting why was she waiting? she didn’t understand what was wrong with her, chaeyeon constantly running through her head for the past few hours but she couldn’t bring herself to just approach her, sakura cursed herself but knew eventually she had to give up, she then settled into bed setting her glasses aside and getting ready to sleep.


End file.
